This invention relates to shipping cartons and, more particularly, to telltale damage indicators for shipping cartons adapted to support an article in a suspended shipping position.
In one type of shipping carton, the article contained therein, such as an outboard marine motor, is supported in a suspended shipping position by an internal support structure. The support structure is subject to damage or failure from such rough handling of the shipping carton as may cause the article to drop down inside the carton and thus become damaged. This condition can exist even though there is no external evidence of damage to the shipping carton, in which case damage to the article is not observed until the shipping carton is opened. Consequently, damage may not be observed until after the article has reached its final destination. At that point, it is often impossible to accurately determine who is responsible for the damage, particularly when the shipping carton is handled by several different parties along the route from the manufacturer to its final destination.
It is desirable to provide means for externally indicating possible damage to the article so that the receiving party is warned to inspect for damage prior to acceptance of the article.